Leonard's Mistake
by OneAkronAwol
Summary: En una noche de despecho y alcohol, Leonard comete un error atroz. Una infidelidad, un beso prohibido; traiciones y amistades rotas. ¿La tormenta cesará alguna vez?
1. Revelación

**Leonard's Mistake**

— **Revelación—**

 _And when you wanted blood_

 _I cut my veins_

 _And when you wanted love_

 _I bled myself again_

 _Now that I've had my fill of you_

 _I'll give you up forever_

 _And here I go far away_

 _I know you'll find another slave!_

 **o**

A veces, sin saberlo, nos encontramos en el ojo de un huracán. Un periodo de nuestras vidas en dónde el viento levanta las hojas con más fuerza, aunque no con tanta; como si quisiera advertirnos algo. Los días son más lentos y calmos, el tiempo parece paralizarse en los momentos dulces, obsequiándonos la última probada de alegría. Y los humanos —oh, seres ingenuos donde los hay— ignoran las débiles señales de tormenta inminente y disfrutan de la suave briza arremolinada y agridulce que acaricia los minutos, las horas, los días, aumentando su intensidad hasta desencadenar en un caos feroz.

Eso le ocurrió a cierto físico experimental de rizos oscuros.

El día que la tormenta estalló con la fuerza de mil esquirlas de vidrio cayendo sobre su cabeza, había salido temprano del trabajo. Las ideas sólo flotaban en su cabeza, imparables, colmándolo de teorías prometedoras y un fuerte sentimiento de orgullo que casi nunca experimentaba. Había sido un día particularmente productivo. Sheldon parecía estar de buen humor, sus manos se movieron por las pizarras frenéticamente.

De regreso a casa, decidió detenerse en una florería. Sonrió al ver el gran ramo de lirios amarillos, le recordaban a los ojos de Penny. Luchando por no dejar caer las flores, sus llaves, su chaqueta ni su bolso, logró llegar al rellano del cuarto piso. Acomodó sus gafas torcidas por el esfuerzo y rebuscó en su llavero la llave que abriría la puerta del apartamento de Penny.

Un extraño viento susurrante sopló en su nuca, pero lo ignoró.

Aún con los lirios cubriendo su gran sonrisa, se adentró en el apartamento de su prometida. Las luces apagadas y la chaqueta tirada sobre el sofá, le indicaron que Penny estaría disfrutando de una siesta. Pobre Penny, ser consultora de ventas es agotador, pensó, al acercarse a la puerta entreabierta del dormitorio. Una figura cubierta de edredones se dejó ver por la rendija; extrañamente, se veía más grande. Leonard entró, encendiendo la luz en el proceso.

Los lirios fueron los primeros en verlo. Luego su sonrisa, la cual cayó, con el ruido de un vidrio haciéndose añicos contra el suelo. Y por último, sus ojos; esos pequeños botones marrones cargados de bondad y amor infinito. Los mismos ojos que se quedaron prendidos en aquella rubia hermosa, como clavos, desde el primer instante en que la vio. Los ojos que lloraron sus rechazos y sonrieron frente a sus caricias… sus ojos se quebraron en las dos figuras de la cama.

Y la tormenta estalló sobre su cabeza. Pesada, tan fría que lo quemaba, dolorosa e insoportable.

Lo que siguió luego fue una ventisca borrosa y rápida. Gritos que resonaron en todo el edificio, llantos doloridos, explicaciones inútiles y disculpas huecas. Y un tipo huyendo en ropa interior a toda prisa por las escaleras. Leonard veía rojo. Con manos temblorosas, se deshizo de su anillo, dejándolo sobre los lirios.

Corrió sin mirar atrás.

Horas más tarde, mientras se encontraba en un bar mal iluminado que apestaba a cigarrillos y miseria, decidió que ya había tenido suficiente de esa situación. Él fue, durante años, el idiota enamorado que se doblaba ante los deseos de su novia. ¡Penny no podía pagar su alquiler! Él lo haría. ¡Penny necesitaba transportarse a sus audiciones! Él le compraría un auto. No eran las cosas que había hecho por ella lo que lo molestaba, muy dentro suyo, sabía que volvería a ayudarla. El hecho de la falta de reciprocidad era lo que lo atormentaba.

Ella actuó como lo haría la líder de las porristas con un pequeño nerd absolutamente enamorado y desesperado, tomándolo para que haga su tarea y desechándolo al día siguiente.

Pidió su cuarto whisky y tiró su cabeza atrás, riendo amargamente. Quería odiarla. Deseaba odiarla.

Jamás podría hacerlo. El odio no era algo de Leonard; él perdonaba. Él era amable, cariñoso, y bondadoso, se suponía. Él la amaría siempre.

Pero él ya no sería su esclavo.

—¿Leonard?

El ebrio hombre levantó la vista, encontrándose con Sheldon. Tenía una expresión seria y preocupada en el rostro, mezclada con un gesto de repugnancia —posiblemente por el aroma a cigarrillo, esperaba— que se esforzaba por ocultar. Leonard tomó un sorbo de su whisky, ignorándolo. Estaba física y emocionalmente gastado como para lidiar con Sheldon, y demasiado borracho como para comunicarse, de todas formas.

—Vamos a casa, Leonard. Conduciré, te prepararé una bebida caliente, te dejaré ajustar el termostato y sobrepasar tu horario de baño para una muy necesaria ducha no programada; pero déjame ayudarte, por favor —rogó Sheldon. Aún en su deplorable estado, Leonard reconoció que rogar estaba muy lejos de ser algo que haría el habitual Sheldon; a no ser que esté muy desesperado.

Dejó unos billetes sobre la barra, y se puso de píe, teniendo que sostenerse del brazo de su amigo para no caerse, como lo hizo todo el trayecto hacia el auto, y la subida de escaleras en Los Robles.

Dentro del 4A, se encontró con una imagen encantadoramente bonita. Amy, durmiendo plácidamente en el sofá, su cabello sujeto en un moño suelto, sin sus gafas, y con muchas menos capas de ropa de las que llevaba normalmente. Esa era la imagen que esperaba encontrar en la cama de Penny; ese era el cuadro que _debería_ haber encontrado. Era lo que él merecía.

—Me disculpo, Leonard. Amy estaba algo cansada, y le ofrecí nuestro sofá. No puedo permitir que conduzca en esas condiciones —se excusó Sheldon, abochornadamente—. Iré a preparar tu baño, amigo, espera —se despidió, dándole una inusual palmadita en el hombro antes de perderse detrás de la puerta del baño.

Leonard asintió distraídamente. El alcohol se había instalado fuertemente en su cerebro, disminuyendo su dolor por un mágico momento… pero dejándolo con algunos pensamientos inquietantes.

Miró a la durmiente novia de su mejor amigo.

—Tú eres igual a mí, Amy —murmuró ásperamente.

Amy, extremadamente paciente y cariñosa con alguien que no la valoraba. Amy, rogando migajas de afecto. Amy, siendo la única que se movía en una relación estancada.

Ellos, los que siempre amaban más.

De repente, se le ocurrió que Amy estaría mucho mejor con él. Él la colmaría con ese afecto que Penny rechazó tantas veces, porque tenía la certeza de que ella sí lo merecía.

Observó su sereno rostro, labios rosados entreabiertos, piel luminosa, pestañas largas rozando lo alto de sus mejillas. Nada plástico.

Impulsado por la fuerza del dolor, Leonard conectó su labios con los de ella, en un beso húmedo, tormentoso, y con sabor a whisky.

En su ensueño, Amy sonrió. Sheldon la estaba besando, un poco ásperamente. Correspondió, aún con los ojos cerrados.

La furia de un físico teórico se sintió en los cimientos del edificio.

Y un infierno se desató en la tormenta.

—

 **Nota de autora:**

 **Ésta idea simplemente nació en mi cabeza a raíz de una canción (frase extraída de dicha canción: epígrafe), me pareció muy acorde para una relación disfuncional, dónde uno da más que el otro. Y eso fue algo muy presente en el Lenny (y en el Shamy también, seamos sinceros).**

 **Como sea, no quise dejar a Penny como una perra maldita, pero para que esto funcionara, alguien tenía que salir engañado, perdón, así funciona la historia.**

 **Si les interesa saberlo: esto es Shamy. Lo juro. Sólo quería satisfacer mi fantasía prohibida de una coqueteo Leonard/Amy intenso y dramático.**

 **En fin, ¿Críticas?**


	2. No es para ti

— **No es para ti—**

 _Someone finds salvation in everyone_

 _And another only pain…_

 **o**

… _Impulsado por la fuerza del dolor, Leonard conectó su labios con los de ella, en un beso húmedo, tormentoso, y con sabor a whisky._

.

Tenía sabor a manzanas.

Fue una unión agridulce, amargada por los gritos internos de resentimiento y culpa, pero sus labios cubrieron cualquier otra sensación. Eran suaves, frágiles y rosados como alas de mariposa.

Los labios de Penny siempre estaban cubiertos de una gruesa capa de labial y tenían gusto a vino…

El pensamiento intrusivo de Penny lo enfureció.

Ignoró los gritos de su cerebro que le ordenaban detenerse, diciéndole que estaba traicionando a su mejor amigo y abordando, como un pervertido, a una mujer dormida. Y de repente, Amy abrió sus labios.

Y tuvo que perderse.

Si no hubiera estado tan ebrio, habría notado a Sheldon, observándolo desde la puerta del baño, con los ojos azules refulgentes de furia. Si no hubiera estado tan ebrio, habría percibido las manos de Amy intentando alejarlo, sus ojos abiertos de impresión, y sus labios reticentes. Si no hubiera tan ebrio, no habría perdido el equilibrio para terminar cayendo, en una posición muy comprometida, sobre la novia de su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué diablos crees que haces? —siseó Sheldon, peligrosamente cerca de su oído, arrancándolo del sofá con una fuerza que hasta hace unos instantes, no sabía que poseía.

Sus ojos inyectados en sangre ignoraron el enrojecido rostro de Sheldon, y se fijaron en Amy, la cual buscaba sus anteojos frenéticamente. Posiblemente queriendo huir de la escena lo antes posible.

—¡¿Y bien, Leonard?! ¡¿Qué diablos pensabas al atacar a Amy?! —gritó, apretando su agarre en los hombros de su amigo. El grito de Sheldon hizo saltar a Amy, y Leonard lo notó.

—¿Atacarla? Oh… yo no la estaba atacando, amigo —balbuceó, encogiendo sus hombros bruscamente y pasándose una mano por el cabello, en un gesto de desesperación—. Estoy haciendo, en un segundo, lo que a ti te tomó tres años —susurró, con una sonrisa desdibujada—. Ella se merece más. Ella rogó por tu cariño… ¡ella es tan gentil y tú la tratas como basura! —Leonard se calló al sentir las manos de Sheldon tomándolo por el cuello de la chaqueta.

—¿Estás hablando de Amy, Leonard, o de ti mismo? —preguntó sarcásticamente, con su rostro a unos centímetros del de Leonard— Ya que tu relación con Penny sucumbió al fracaso, ¿quieres hacer lo mismo con la mía?, ¿quieres denigrar a Amy a tu mismo nivel patético? —Sheldon sintió la suave mano de Amy en su hombro, deteniéndolo. Soltó a Leonard y lo miró con un nuevo sentimiento: dolor—. Te busqué por toda Pasadena… incluso me comuniqué con tu padre. Entré en un bar de mala muerte y arrastré tu patético trasero por las escaleras, preparé tu baño y un té —Sheldon le dio la espalda a Leonard— Y tú besaste a mi novia —susurró, alejándose de Amy.

—Leonard, escucha, estás borracho y triste. ¿Quieres que te deje en el apartamento de Raj?, no creo que ustedes dos deban dormir en el mismo sitio —ofreció Amy tímidamente, causando que los ojos de Sheldon saltaran de sus cuencas.

Leonard se acercó a ella, con una sonrisa vacilante en su rostro, al igual que sus pasos.

—Nosotros, Amy, somos iguales. Estamos cortados del mismo material. Entregándonos a personas que no nos valoran en lo más mínimo. Somos los rechazados, los parias del mundo de los marginados —Leonard tomó el rostro de Amy entre sus grandes manos, llorando—. Por favor, Amy, tú no eres para él. Siempre fuiste para mí. Ahora lo puedo ver, está aquí —Leonard pasó su pulgar por la mejilla de Amy, causando que el infierno volviera a desatarse dentro de Sheldon.

—Déjala en paz, Leonard —advirtió, irguiéndose en todo su altura.

Leonard siguió a Amy con la vista, la cual se escabulló detrás de Sheldon, alejándose de él.

Ya tenía suficiente.

—Eres un maldito egoísta que cree que el mundo gira alrededor de tu gigante cabeza —lo enfrentó—. ¡Nos arrastras a todos nosotros en tu basura! Y sólo tú, Sheldon, eres capaz de joder algo tan lindo como el amor. ¡Eso es lo que haces con Amy, la arruinas, arruinas la amistad, arruinas el amor, el cariño, el sexo...! —Leonard se tragó sus palabras, ya que el puño de Sheldon se estrelló contra su rostro, impulsándolo hacia atrás. Leonard devolvió el golpe torpemente, causando sólo un rasguño en la mejilla del físico teórico.

—¡Deténganse! —la voz de Amy resonó en la sala. Leonard de petrificó en su lugar, volvió a arrancarse los rizos con las manos, y se encerró en su cuarto; estrellando la puerta al cerrarla.

Amy observó a Sheldon respirar profundamente. Le dio la espalda y comenzó a preparar té, con las manos temblorosas.

—Amy, será mejor que te vayas —habló, cuando el silencio incomodo se tornó demasiado aplastante.

Amy se acercó lentamente a él, dándole una palmada consoladora en el hombro. La reacción de Sheldon fue inmediata.

—Ya sabes lo que siento acerca del contacto físico innecesario, Amy —exclamó, con aquella voz de acero que ella no escuchaba en él hace mucho tiempo.

Amy se apartó, el miedo temblaba en su voz cuando volvió a hablar.

—Sheldon... no dejes que Leonard entre en tu cabeza. Estamos bien, nos amamos, tenemos problemas pero sólo debemos esforzarnos en resolverlos —aunque intentaba sonar con seguridad, las dudas eran notorias en la voz de Amy.

Sheldon, aparentemente indiferente, dijo las palabras que romperían a su novia.

—Amy, estarás enterada de que el Acuerdo de Relación fue violado en el momento en el que tú y mi ex mejor amigo conectaron sus labios. De esta forma, estás libre de llamarte "mi novia" —los nudillos de Sheldon se pusieron blancos—. Puedes ir a buscar a alguien que te haga feliz —susurró.

—No harás esto, Sheldon —afirmó Amy, con mucho más convencimiento del que realmente sentía—. Si realmente crees todo lo dijo Leonard, permítenos mejorar juntos. No huyas de mí, Sheldon —a medida que las palabras salían de la garganta de Amy, sus ojos se humedecían.

—Sobresalgo en muchas cosas, Amy; pero ser un buen novio para ti no es una de ellas.

—Sheldon Cooper nunca se rinde —susurró Amy, con voz rota—, no te rindas con nosotros, Sheldon.

Después de un momento, él asintió. Se despidió de Amy plantando un beso en su frente, y se permitió reflexionar los hechos del día.

Hace sólo unas horas él y Leonard eran un equipo imparable en el trabajo. Avanzaron más en un día que en toda la semana; y luego, la bomba estalló.

Aguardaría hasta la mañana, cuando Leonard elimine el alcohol de su organismo y piense claramente, para tener una larga conversación con él.

En el mejor de los casos, reconocería que su repentina atracción por Amy fue producto de la intoxicación y el despecho; en el peor, habría perdido un amigo.

Pero mucho más tarde esa noche, mientas se revolcaban en sus respectivas camas, ambos científicos pensaron en la misma mujer: Amy.

Uno la consideró el amor de su vida, el otro, su salvación.

 **o**

Descorchó una botella de vino con lágrimas en los ojos y manos temblorosas. La observó por un momento hasta estrellarla contra el suelo, caminó por encima del desastre de vidrios y vino, hasta su cuarto.

《 _Perdóname, Leonard_ 》susurró, antes de dormirse, con su mano sosteniendo dos anillos. Unos lirios yacían, algo marchitos, en la cabecera de su cama.

—

 **Nota de autora:**

 **Vuelvo a subir este capítulo, al parecer ocurrió un error. No lo sé, agh.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios! Y disculpen la tardanza.**

 **Creo que el rumbo de la historia será decidido por lo que hará Leonard cuando despierte, ya sobrio y con la mente… ¿clara?**

 **¿Críticas?**


	3. Quiebre

— **Quiebre—**

 _Someone swears his true love_

 _Until the end of time_

 _Another runs away_

 _Separate or united?_

 _Healthy or insane?_

 **o**

Sentía una cacofonía de sonidos metálicos, disonantes y dolorosos, penetrando sus oídos y escalando hasta su cerebro. Rodó su cuerpo flácido sobre la cama, notando que aún tenía zapatos, de hecho, incluso tenía las gafas; las cuales se alzaban torcidas sobre su nariz roja, medio-ocultando las ojeras de sus ojos cerrados.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, apartándose el cabello pegajoso del rostro. Exhaló un suspiro audible al tomar plena conciencia de su estado deplorable. Abrió los ojos, y la luz del amanecer hizo palpitar su cabeza.

Tiró sus gafas al suelo sin ningún reparo, e intentó hilar el primer pensamiento coherente del día.

Nada.

Tenía pensamientos que volaban y jamás aterrizaban para transformarse en ideas concretas, su mente era un naufragio de metáforas; todo él era un cuento sin moraleja: sin poder alcanzar el final de su memoria, no queriendo alcanzarlo, quizá.

Se incorporó bruscamente al sentir un ácido liquido trepando por su garganta, y junto al primer vómito matutino que le regaló su resaca, llegaron las reminiscencias de la noche anterior, las cuales lo aplastaron como una avalancha, del mismo modo que la luz del sol había aplastado su cabeza dolorida.

El reflejo de su rostro mojado lo veía desde el espejo. Y le provocó algo de asco.

Caminó hacia la sala, sosteniendo el puente de su nariz entre sus dedos, intentando detener el dolor de cabeza que parecía expandirse por todo su cuerpo a velocidad vertiginosa. Pero la sola visión de Sheldon, sentado rígidamente en su lugar, con un sobre de papeles en la mano y un gesto serio en el rostro bastaron para hacer explotar su cabeza.

Se podían oler las cenizas de una amistad quemándose en el aire.

Deseaba decirle sinceramente que el alcohol fue el que habló, darle una palmada, una sonrisa forzada, y rogarle que lo olviden. Pero sería una mentira muy negra, muy cruel. Algo había cambiado, tal vez para siempre: el recuerdo de los labios de Amy aún le hacía cosquillas. Los pensamientos entorpecidos por el whisky habían regresado, mucho más claros y decididos que la noche anterior. Había sido, durante años, el padre de un hombre de su misma edad. Ya no lo sería más; no podía proteger a Sheldon de él mismo, de su maldito deseo de arrebatarle, como si fuera un juguete, el amor de una mujer.

Quizás estaba volviéndose loco. Quizás estaba actuando como un adolescente despechado y traidor. La única certeza que tenía era que no planeaba parar hasta conseguir lo que quería.

Y averiguar porqué lo quería.

¿Era realmente malvado tomar algo del hombre que había controlado cada segundo de su vida durante la última década?, ¿porqué Sheldon Cooper merecía tener más suerte en el amor que él? Él no sabía amar.

Leonard sí. Y en la mente del físico experimental, sólo eso bastaba.

Leonard se sentó en el sofá individual, Sheldon aún no lo miraba. Percibió unos analgésicos y un vaso de agua reposando sobre la mesa central.

La sala se llenó de un silencio ensordecedor, aplastante, demasiado incómodo.

—¿Vas a justificar tus deplorables acciones o sólo te quedarás ahí tirado como un vulgar vagabundo? —la voz de Sheldon sonó como un témpano de hielo.

—Aún sostengo todo lo que dije, Sheldon; no hay más que agregar. Me mudaré lo antes posible, no soporto estar aquí… en el mismo edificio que… —Leonard se calló. Aunque no había considerado ni por un segundo la posibilidad de mudarse, no se sintió mal considerar la opción de salir de ese lugar. Un plan se estaba ideando en su cabeza, un plan alzado sobre varios sucesos que, internamente, sabía que jamás ocurrirían.

Observó a Sheldon, y su agarre feroz al sobre de papel. Estaba mordiendo su labio inferior, en un signo inequívoco de enojo.

—Por lo que veo, aparte de exprimir tu corazón, Penny también robó tu inteligencia y sentido común —la usual petulancia en la voz de Sheldon era casi nula—. Si aún sigues con tu estúpida ilusión de que Amy es tu alma gemela, o alguna otra patraña, no eres más que un imbécil —el volumen de su voz aumentaba lenta y peligrosamente—. ¿Crees que Amy se rendirá a los píes del ex-novio de su mejor amiga, el cual, añadiré, no le había dado una segunda mirada antes de entrar en una crisis emocional? —preguntó con desprecio.

—¡Sabes que terminarás huyendo de ella! —Leonard, al no encontrar palabras para derrotar el argumento de Sheldon, respondió con algo que sabía que lo volvería loco: señalar sus temores.

Estaba permitido jugar sucio, ya no le importaba.

—Sabes que jamás podrás hacerla feliz, aunque realmente lo intentes —la respiración de Sheldon comenzó a agitarse—. Puedes regodearte en tu intelecto y facultades; pero en el fondo, no eres más que un cobarde —dijo Leonard, con un tinte de burla adornando las oraciones.

Sheldon se quebró.

—¡Quizás tengas razón, pero eso no cambia absolutamente nada! —el rostro de Sheldon desprendía desesperación, su lengua intentaba aferrarse a la más mínima nota de seguridad que desprendieron sus palabras—. Yo no merezco a Amy, Leonard. Pero tú tampoco la mereces, ella no será tu salvavidas —terminó, con voz empequeñecida.

—¡Ella fue tu salvavidas por cinco malditos años! —gritó Leonard, desesperado.

Para sorpresa de Leonard, Sheldon sonrío.

—Así que de eso se trata… ¿verdad, Leonard? Tú no quieres a Amy, quieres a alguien como ella, quieres que Penny siga siendo Penny, sólo que con la fidelidad y el amor que Amy me da —Sheldon bajó el tono de voz, mirándolo con lástima—. Quieres vengarte de Penny a través de mí. Porque sabes, en el fondo, que nunca podrás dejar de amarla.

Leonard saltó del sofá como un torbellino. No podía soportar tantas verdades dolorosas.

Intentar sacarla de su cabeza era un camino de ida y vuelta que terminaría, infinitamente, en un vaso de whisky.

Y ahora ni siquiera podía pensar su nombre; extraño. Porque tenía cada centímetro de su piel marcado a fuego en su memoria.

Para ella, había sido un amor que no había visto la luz, sentido calor, o sufrido el dolor. Y ahora, que estaba viviendo su muerte; dudaba que Penny realmente lo sintiera. Tal vez todo haya sido un sueño momentáneo, una ensoñación inadaptada, una ilusión; quizás era el momento de despertar. "El placer del desengaño", le decían.

Estaba llegando al primer piso, cuando la vio, subiendo las escaleras.

Llevaba esa fea ropa de gimnasia que no había visto en ella desde su periodo de adicción a los juegos Online, su corto cabello rubio era un desastre, como un nido de pájaros. Y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, supo que había estado llorando, por lo menos, durante horas.

Y supo, también, que ambos reflejaban sus propios estados de miseria y dolor.

Verla dolía más de lo que creía.

—Te amo, Leonard. No pierdas la fe en nosotros, por favor —rogó Penny, repentinamente. Leonard apartó la mirada, no podía soportar ver su tristeza.

—¿Realmente, Penny? ¿Eso es amor para ti? Tú recibiste amor, pero lo sentiste como los favores de un esclavo. Yo sentí amor, y realmente eran migajas de gratitud... —Leonard elevó los ojos al techo, intentando tragarse las lágrimas. Una furia naciente desde lo más profundo de su dolor lo impulsaron a decir las siguientes palabras— Perdí la fe en nosotros anoche, cuando ya no me dio gracia seguir esforzándome por una mujer que tiene un pene por corazón.

Realmente no lo creía, pero estaba herido. Y Penny, aunque rota, seguía siendo una mujer fuerte; el sonido de su mano impactando su mejilla resonó en las escaleras, seguidos de unos sollozos ahogados.

Mientras bajaba los peldaños frotándose la mejilla, Leonard se preguntó, filosóficamente, si no había mal que por bien no viniera, ¿qué bien la había traído hasta él?

Necesitaba un salvavidas.

—

 **Nota de autora:**

 **¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios!**

 **Sé que este capítulo parece aportar poco y nada a la trama, pero es sólo el día después, las reacciones de Leonard y Sheldon fueron decisivas.**

 **Ahora, es obvio que el comportamiento de Leonard es muy fuera de carácter, pero una traición de esa magnitud puede cambiar, aunque sea por un pequeño tiempo, a cualquiera.**

 **En el próximo capítulo veremos a Penny, pobre, ella también sufre. Y Leonard, yendo a buscar a… su salvavidas.**

 **¿Críticas?**


	4. Traición alcohólica

— **Traición alcohólica—**

 _Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone_

 _Couldn't hide the emptiness; you let it show_

 _Never wanted it to be so cold_

 _Just didn't drink enough to say you love me._

 **o**

 _No tendría que haber llegado tan lejos._

Años atrás, cuando era algo más joven y mucho más ingenua, no le habría interesado. En su adolescencia por ejemplo, no le importaba ser la infiel, la otra. Y, a los ojos de los prejuiciosos: _la zorra_. Entonces no se consideraba una cualquiera, sólo decía: "Oye, si los chicos lo pueden hacer y son geniales, ¿porqué yo no?". Pero había algo detrás de eso. Algo que se ocultaba tan bien como un camaleón detrás de capas y capas de aparente superficialidad y alegría: el extraño sentimiento de vacío; de soledad.

Y una chica tan popular como ella no podía permitirse llorar como una Magdalena. Las fiestas lo arreglaban, el sexo lo arreglaba; las relaciones de una noche la arreglaron. Sintiéndose menos sola con alguien sobre ella, bajo ella. Escuchando el falso amor que juraban vanamente. Sintiéndose como una muñeca de plástico.

Muchas chicas soñaban con ser como ella, y no podía dejar de preguntarse el porqué. En ocasiones, secretamente, deseaba ser una pequeña niña nerd, con uno o dos amigos verdaderos y un cerebro que no se arrugaría con el paso del tiempo. Pero quizás sería así eternamente. Quizás estaban las Barbie's superficiales, que secretamente no eran nada más que amargadas inconformistas; y las asociales inteligentes que sufrían abiertamente.

Era una realidad horrible que, años después, siguiera creyendoy _siendo_ lo mismo.

 _No tendría que haber sucedido._

Cuando Leonard llegó a su vida, el vacío se llenó, pero fue reemplazado por una constante sensación de miedo e inseguridad.

Y el compromiso sólo lo empeoró.

¿Y si él despertaba un día dejando de amarla?, ¿y si ella no era una buena esposa?, ¿y si no era una buena madre?, ¿y si era una buena para nada? Dudas. Dudas que carcomían su cerebro y su corazón, haciéndola actuar, bastante a menudo, como un perra.

 _Fue un error._

Cuando sucedió, era uno de esos días. Esos días en donde las dudas entorpecían todas sus acciones, en donde el alcohol era un gran y necesario sedante emocional. Actuó irresponsablemente en más de un sentido: se encontró ebria en el trabajo.

Y su segundo acto irresponsable fue confiar que su _amable_ colega la llevaría a casa sólo por la preocupación de que choque el auto y termine con el cráneo roto.

La repentina sensación de retroceder años se apoderó de ella. Se vio pequeña, indefensa, estúpida, vacía y adolescente. Quizá por eso no retrocedió cuando él se inclinó para besarla. Ser una muñeca de plástico la salvó del dolor en el pasado. ¿Porqué no lo haría en ese momento?

La respuesta siempre estuvo en ella: Leonard.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Estaba ebria, triste, agotada y correspondiendo un beso hueco; sin electricidad, sin amor, sin alma. Cuando él la agarró como un saco de patatas y la llevó a la habitación, la vieja Penny habría reído y hecho algo juguetón; ella estaba a punto de dormirse.

Y efectivamente, al caer sobre las almohadas se durmió. Y el maldito hombre entusiasmado seguía allí, semidesnudo y con una mujer hermosa durmiendo junto a él.

Pensando que lo terminarían luego, se acurrucó con ella en la cama.

El sonido de un corazón roto fue lo que la despertó. Y mientras su _casi amante_ se escabullía detrás de Leonard, intentó explicarlo. Intentó pedir disculpas. Intentó ser merecedora de Leonard, una vez más. Y fracasó.

Ahora, mientras subía las escaleras ahogando sus sollozos y con la mano dolorida, tuvo una vez más la certeza de que Leonard se merecía a alguien mejor.

Pero ella lo amaba; ella sería ese alguien.

Mejoraría. Por él, por ella misma.

Porque no quería sentirse, nunca más, como una muñeca de plástico.

 **o**

Estaba trabajando en su despacho. Sin desearlo, escuchaba a la gente que pasaba golpeándose el pecho con las manos y las piedras del pavimento con los pies para entrar en calor. La tarde era fresca y nublada, el cielo amenazaba con lluvia inminente. Las mismas personas de caminar ruidoso y apresurado le regalaban miradas repelentes, no las notó.

Su cabeza, su instinto de supervivencia, su posible locura momentánea, quizá; lo guiaban sólo a un lugar, a una persona. Subió las escaleras apenas siendo consciente de sus acciones, y se plantó frente al apartamento 314.

—No tengo la solución a tus problemas, pero embriagarte y acosar a la novia de tu mejor amigo no parecen ser la mejor opción; de hecho, sólo sirven para hundirte —saludó Amy inmediatamente, mientras lo dejaba pasar y le daba una mirada penosa al notar su estado.

—No estoy acosándote, Amy —negó con voz ronca, cayendo rendido en el sofá—… sólo, ¿no piensas que estaríamos bien juntos? —la sonrisa desdibujada reapareció en su rostro. Amy lo miró seriamente, al tiempo que le preparaba un café.

—No lo creo, Leonard. Sabes que no, ¿crees que traicionaría a mi mejor amiga, a mi novio, y a todo mi grupo de amigos, aprovechándome del desequilibrio emocional de un hombre al que jamás le atraje? —la dureza de sus palabras encogió a Leonard como un ratón asustado.

Con un gesto de agradecimiento, recibió el café. Ambos se acomodaron en el sofá, contemplando internamente lo caótica de la situación.

—Si analizamos tus sentimientos desde el punto de vista psicoanalítico, diría que tu repentino interés en mí no es más que la manifestación inconsciente de tu deseo de venganza reprimido hacia Penny, y por algún motivo, hacia Sheldon; no seré el conductor de tu venganza infantil, Leonard —dejó escapar Amy repentinamente, de una forma que le recordó mucho a su madre.

—No es eso Amy, yo... —Leonard se cayó al notar la expresión de Amy. El café sirvió para aclarar su mente, y, resignado, asintió.

Amy adoptó una postura más suave.

—He hablado con Penny... —los ojos de Leonard saltaron, pero los ignoró—; de hecho, lo hice toda la noche. No ocurrió, Leonard. Ella estaba ebria, él la llevó a casa, se besaron, y Penny se durmió, el tipo se metió en su cama. Sólo eso —Amy lo miró, expectante.

—Realmente eso es un gran consuelo, Amy —respondió sarcásticamente.

—No finjas conmigo, Leonard —advirtió, estrechando los ojos— ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre una cama y el suelo de un barco húmedo? —siseó, mirándolo con conocimiento.

Leonard estuvo a punto de escupir el café.

—Tú... ¿tú... cómo diablos sabes eso? —tartamudeó, sintiéndose algo avergonzado.

—Dios, Leonard. Nada que llegue a los oídos de Howard quedará como secreto —Amy rodó los ojos—. Bernadette me lo dijo... Leonard, no eres una pobre victima aquí. Reconoce tu maldita porción de culpa y deja de actuar como un desquiciado —demandó, rellenando la taza de Leonard con más café.

—No es sólo eso —murmuró, frotándose el rostro con cansancio—... estoy cansado de ser su seguro, Amy; la persona a la que ella puede tratar como basura y siempre seguirá allí.

—¿Porqué has permitido que te trate de ese modo? —preguntó Amy, más para sí misma que para él.

—Porque… la amo —Leonard levantó los ojos al techo y se mordió el labio, intentando contener las lágrimas.

Amy sintió un aguijón de dolor apuñalando su pecho. Un profundo sentimiento de empatía la inundó. Le asustaba la similitud que compartía con Leonard, lo parecido de sus heridas, de sus amores.

—Pues, amar a alguien no es dejar que esa persona te consuma, supongo; deberíamos poner límites en ese sentido —Amy mostró una sonrisa carente de alegría.

—Lo siento mucho, Amy —se disculpó Leonard, viéndose realmente arrepentido—. Lo siento por... el beso, por lo que dije de Sheldon... son unos buenos amigos, no debería haberlos incluido en mi desastre amoroso —Leonard pasó el brazo por los hombros de Amy, en una actitud confortante—. Aún así, mereces algo mejor que Sheldon —susurró con una mezcla de humor y seriedad, fundiéndola en un abrazo lateral.

Si no lo hubiera sabido antes, se habría dado cuenta por completo que nunca podría involucrarse con Amy de ese modo. El abrazo no estaba mal; pero sólo era eso: un abrazo. Se sentía como abrazar a una hermana.

Algo inseguro, se inclinó y plantó y pequeño beso en la cabeza de Amy. Sin sentir ningún tipo de electricidad.

Pero el alto físico teórico que los observaba desde la puerta, con unas llaves en la mano y una expresión furiosa en el rostro, sí desprendía electricidad.

Al notar a Sheldon, Leonard saltó hacia el otro extremo del sofá. Amy, por el contrario, continúo bebiendo su café, ignorando la ira que recibía de los ojos de Sheldon.

Vacilante, Leonard se acercó a su amigo.

—Oye, Sheldon... sólo vine a disculparme con Amy por mi... deplorable comportamiento. Entiéndeme, amigo, estaba ebrio. ¿todo en orden, verdad? —Leonard comenzó a sentir miedo.

—Oh, sí... ya vi tus "disculpas" Leonard —respondió en un susurró enfermizo—. Lárgate —añadió, con voz firme.

Leonard captó un gesto de Amy, posiblemente apresurándolo.

Una vez que Leonard se fue, Amy le dio una mirada a Sheldon, esperando a que la bomba estallara.

Y efectivamente, lo hizo.

—¡¿Realmente, Amy?! Dejas entrar a un hombre que sabes que tiene un insano cariño hacia ti, y... — Sheldon se detuvo frente a Amy, sin importarle el hecho de estar utilizando su altura contra ella— ¿Tú crees todo lo que él dijo, verdad? ¡Piensas que soy un novio ineficiente, egoísta, infantil y frío!

—En este momento es difícil negar eso —masculló Amy—. Vete a casa, Sheldon, no voy a discutir esto contigo.

Incapaz de ver con claridad, Sheldon elevó el volumen de su voz.

—¡Oh, sí lo discutiremos! Tú eres la que siempre quiere hablar de sentimientos, adelante Amy, hablemos; ¿cómo te sentiste abrazando a Leonard? —sus palabras empezaron a escucharse distorsionadas por la propia desesperación de su voz —¿amada, deseada, con ganas de abandonarme?

Y Amy tuvo suficiente, saltando del sofá, se paró frente a Sheldon, elevando la barbilla y con las manos en las caderas.

—¿Cómo has dicho? —cuestionó, con voz peligrosamente tranquila— ¿Sabes cual es tu problema? Odias sentirte inseguro, Leonard ha hecho que sientas miedo; al no soportarlo, me lanzas toda esta basura —Amy desvío la mirada—... es igual al día en el que te fuiste.

—¡Otra vez con eso! ¿cuantas veces debo explicarte que no me "largué"? ¡necesitaba ordenar mis ideas! Mi vida era un caos, Amy —caminó hacia la salida, ignorando la mirada llameante de su novia—. Y tú sólo contribuías a ese caos. No me llames esta noche, Amy Farrah Fowler.

—No planeo hacerlo hasta escuchar una disculpa saliendo de tus labios, Sheldon Cooper.

Y la puerta se estrelló con fuerza, separándolos a ambos; por tiempo indefinido, tal vez.

—

 **Nota de autora:**

 **¡Gracias por los comentarios! Y disculpen otra vez el tiempo que me tomó este capítulo.**

 **Escribir a Penny fue un** _ **reto**_ **por así decirlo (aunque sólo fueron 500 palabras, bueno), más en el contexto que plantea la historia. Espero que les agrade. No quiero que en esta historia Penny se funda en el alcoholismo para olvidar sus errores, sino que intente repararlos, lo mismo con Leonard.**

 **En el próximo capítulo vamos a tener una inmersión total en la mente de Sheldon y Penny. (Esto no significa Shenny, Dios, no. Sheldon y Penny son hermanos en mi cabeza.)**

 **Bueno, suficientes divagaciones.**

 **¡Gracias por seguir esta historia!**


	5. Mejorar

— **Mejorar—**

 _Darling heart_

 _I loved you from the start_

 _But you'll never know_

 _what a fool I've been_

 _Darling heart_

 _I loved you from the start_

 _But that's no excuse_

 _for the state I'm in._

 **o**

Era extraño como una frase podía ser el perfecto conector a un infierno oculto entre los pliegues de los años. Sólo un conjunto de palabras, una entonación, un gesto facial y un adiós eran suficientes para destruir y rearmar, expresar odio, u amor. Él creía en las palabras dóciles y ambiguas, aquellas que no prometían eternidades ni juraban odio eterno, no lastimaban ni endulzaban oídos. Él era gris al hablar, siempre en el medio, siempre seguro... o al menos eso creía. Las palabras acarician, matan, arañan y sanan. La comunicación humana es una peligrosa arma que todos poseen; todos los humanos poseen lenguas que contienen un estallido nuclear, sostienen la explosión entre los dientes, y la dejan estallar saliendo de sus labios.

Y como una explosión nuclear, las palabras de Leonard lo desintegraron. Y el hecho de saber que eran ciertas, lo desintegró aún más. Era fácil para él regodearse en sus cualidades, presumir lo bueno que era en absolutamente todo. Nada era imposible, complicado, o deficiente para Sheldon Cooper…

Excepto, claro, el amor, las emociones, el afecto físico y de cualquier tipo. Y ser un buen novio.

Aunque podía considerarse un completo neófito en los asuntos del corazón, sabía que estaban atravesando, se podía decir, "su primera crisis". Todo se tornó tan cambiante desde su viaje en tren, que a veces sentía deseos de volver a los rieles y no regresar jamás: tenían razón. Era un cobarde.

Dolía admitirlo.

Pero tenía miedo. El súbito interés de Leonard en Amy lo llevó a un pensamiento oculto debajo de capas de autoengaño: Amy podía tener a un hombre mucho mejor que él. Uno que pudiera besarla cuando ella lo quisiera, abrazarla… hacerle el amor. Se mordió el labio. Sólo el pensamiento de otro hombre con Amy le provocaba náuseas y el imperativo deseo de destrozar con sus puños al hipotético sujeto.

Notó como Amy se alejaba de él lentamente; creyó que estaba actuando con la típica irracionalidad emocional de las mujeres, pero estaba equivocado. Él la empujaba. Él _siempre_ la empujó. Y Amy, su paciente y dulce Amy, estaba agotada de nadar contra la corriente, de resistir sus empujones y de tener paciencia. Odiaba que Amy se sintiera rechazada; si tan sólo pudiera darse cuenta de lo que decía, del efecto de sus palabras y acciones sobre ella en el mismo instante que abandonaban su boca.

Si pudiera dejar de sentir miedo… o de ser un idiota.

Sheldon tomó un sorbo de té, se sintió amargo y tibio en su boca, lo desechó en el fregadero. Mientras observaba como el liquido color ámbar se perdía en el remolino de agua, pensó que el té bien podían ser ellos; Penny, Leonard, Amy y él. Atrapados en un remolino muy fuerte. Dos personas que amaban demasiado, y otras dos que amaban aún más; aunque ese amor nunca abandonaba sus bocas, todos destinados a naufragar, o a mejorar.

No podía comprender las infidelidades. Era como un niño ingenuo en ese sentido, como en muchos otros. Si alguna vez le sucediese, se sentiría como ser lastimado físicamente por algo grande, feroz, que no podía entender. Como ser golpeado por algo invisible, que lo dejaría tirado en el suelo y sangrando. Observando todo con ojos de bebé y preguntándose "¿porqué caí?". Sin obtener respuesta; sólo sabría que dolería.

Y dolía, en ese instante, imaginarse sufriendo esa agonía.

Aunque nunca lo diría, esperaba que Penny y Leonard aprendieran mutuamente de sus errores; quizás eso fue lo único reciproco y equitativo de su relación.

En cuanto a él, era hora de ser un hippie. ¡¿Qué diablos?! amaba a esa mujer desde incluso antes de conocer la palabra "amor".

Con un nuevo sentimiento de determinación, le envió un texto a Amy.

 **o**

Después de la conversación con Amy, se sintió mucho más ligero. Caminó hacia los Robles observando los pequeños detalles de las calles, cada grieta en el suelo y mancha en la pared. El cielo cumplió su amenaza: grandes gotas de agua fría caían y empañaban sus gafas, per no le importó. Incluso se sentía relajante, la lluvia, caminar; pensar: tomar una decisión.

Subió las escaleras en piloto automático. Cada peldaño se sentía como pisar una nube. Sus píes iban dejando huellas de lodo por ahí donde él pasaba. Y, empapado, extrañamente optimista, y limpio en más de un sentido, se paró frente a la puerta de Penny. Esta vez sin lirios ni sonrisa, sólo serían él, ella, y la verdad. Tocó la puerta con los nudillos, y esperó.

...

Pasó toda la mañana organizando su apartamento. Recordando cuando era pequeña, y su madre descargaba sus frustraciones, enojos, y lágrimas en la limpieza exhaustiva de la casa. Solía levantarse con el alba a limpiar cada resquicio de la casa. Dos veces, de ser posible. Luego se sentaba en una vieja hamaca oxidada que tenían en el patio trasero, y miraba hacia adentro, sonriendo sin sonreír. Pensando, talvez, que el orden de su casa podía expandirse hacia su vida. O que quizás sólo lo tangible podía permanecer fuera del caos; de todas maneras, Penny descubrió que era algo muy desgastante, y se sentía satisfactorio. La limpieza podría ser su nuevo vicio.

Después de sentir nostalgia por más de un motivo, cogió un cesto de ropa y se preparó para la lavandería. Intentó no recordar aquello que la hundiría; no necesitaba hundirse, necesitaba salir a flote y enfrentar el desastre. Limpiarlo al igual que su casa, sacudirlo, sacarlo al sol o desecharlo. Quería arreglar las cosas.

No fue muy sencillo cuando vio al "recuerdo" parado frente a su puerta, goteando, y con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Dejó caer el cesto de ropa, no le importó; realmente, la limpieza podía irse al infierno. La única manera de salir del caos era adentrarse en él; y si eso significaba una larga y lacrimógena charla que la aterraba con una persona que amaba —y de la que seguro recibiría toneladas de odio— lo haría.

—Tenemos que hablar —la voz de Leonard se fundió dentro de ella, como un baño de agua tibia, un chocolate caliente, o Leonard mismo. Tuvo ganas de llorar.

Asintiendo, lo dejó entrar.

 **o**

Ya no podía hacerlo más.

Había luchado, Dios sabía que sí. Había puesto sus necesidades en segundo plano, había esperado, se había sobornado con fantasías incumplibles y había soñado con algo más de cariño. ¡Diablos! Fue la mejor novia que pudo tener, y lo sería siempre; imaginar a Sheldon con otra mujer le estrujaba el corazón. Fue un buen romance, pero la dejó tan gastada. Físicamente, mentalmente, emocionalmente, gastada. Sabía que también era culpable. Debería haberse respetado, hacer respetar sus deseos y sentimientos. Marcar el límite entre el amor incondicional y la completa rendición, el dejarse aplastar.

Fue fuerte, decidida. Midió sus palabras con reglas, pesó sus sentimientos para no darle mas de lo que podía soportar, compró un cronometro para sus besos y plasmó su amor en un contrato restrictivo. Y todo parecía seguir igual.

Las cosas parecían avanzar, luego retrocedían o se quedaban atascadas. Sheldon podía decidir adoptar una tortuga, luego irse a otro planeta y proponerle tener una relación a distancia. Podía huir de ella completamente aterrado y luego decirle que la amaba; Sheldon era el epítome de lo que más le aterraba a él mismo: cambio constante, caos, incertidumbre.

Y ella también tenía miedo.

Estaba harta de soñar como una niña tan enamorada. Estaba harta de ser la que siempre amaba más. Y, aunque sonaba insensible, no quería ser el "Leonard" en su relación; no quería terminar momentáneamente desquiciada por perder el amor de un hombre.

Merecía más. Quería más. Necesitaba más.

Solía conformase con dormir, detrás de sus ojos de dormida ella veía los mares y los laberintos y los arcos iris y las melodías y los deseos y el vuelo y la caída y los espacios de los sueños de los demás vivientes; de Sheldon y ella. Juntos en un futuro equitativo, donde ambos se amaban. Ella podía ver y oír sus sueños. Pero ahora estaba despierta, ansiaba que esos sueños fueran reales.

Mientras subía las escaleras, empapada hasta los huesos, se juró que esa sería la última cosa absurda que haría por Sheldon: atravesar una tormenta porque él quería conversar.

Ella sería la que hablaría hoy, y él la escucharía.

 **o**

Estaban sentados en el sofá, envueltos en un silencio aplastante. Leonard miró sus manos, su chaqueta empapada, y de reojo a Penny, la cual parecía tan muda e incomoda como él. Tamborileó los dedos en el brazo del sofá. Todo parecía tan claro en su mente; pero en este momento, las dudas volvían a devorarlo.

—También cometí un error —dejó escapar súbitamente. El sentido del tacto se había ido al demonio, ambos estaban igualmente rotos.

—¿Un error? —Penny aún no lo veía a los ojos. Lo molestó.

—Yo... también correspondí un beso estando ebrio —Leonard suspiró. Finalmente se había librado de la pesada culpa que arrastraba sobre sus hombros desde aquella noche en el barco.

Penny no levantó los ojos, si Leonard no la conociera tan bien, sospecharía que estaba a punto de llorar.

—¿Me estás pidiendo perdón?

Realmente no esperaba esa respuesta; para nada. Era una pregunta genuina, completamente inocente y libre de reproches. Lo pensó.

—Sí... yo, yo fui el primero en cometer un error... _así_ , en nuestra relación; te pido disculpas, Penny —sin quererlo, su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte. ¿Y sí cargaba contra él diciéndole lo hipócrita que había sido su reacción?

—Te perdono, Leonard —Penny levantó sus ojos—. Yo... me comporté como una maldita —su voz se quebró—, tenía miedo, Leonard; estaba completamente aterrada. Y cometí errores que jamás quiero volver a cometer. Quiero mejorar, quiero ser feliz junto a ti y hacer algo que me agrade con mi vida; ¡No quiero ser como era a los 18! Tengo treinta años... debo dejar de tener miedo —Penny posó su mano, algo insegura, en la rodilla mojada de Leonard—. Perdóname, Leonard, no sabes lo arrepentida que estoy por haberte herido tantas veces.

Leonard contempló las palabras de Penny, absorbiéndolas por sus ojos, sus manos, sus oídos: su corazón. Sentía la honestidad cruda de su ex prometida.

Y la perdonaba.

 **o**

—¡Estás siendo completamente absurda! —el inusual grito de Sheldon retumbó en las paredes del apartamento.

Amy jamás se acostumbraría a escucharlo gritar, usualmente era una persona pacífica y debatiente.

—¿Ah, sí? —Amy igualó el volumen de su voz— ¿Y porqué es absurdo darnos un tiempo, Sheldon Cooper? ¡No puedes estar tan ciego como para creer que todo estaba bien! —Amy caminó por la sala, la mirada de Sheldon quemándole la nuca—. Me trataste como una maldita traidora... ¿realmente crees que sería capaz de hacer algo así? —la voz de Amy salió inusualmente aguda.

Sheldon estaba a punto de perder el control. Nada salió como él tenía planeado, sus dudas se habían confirmado; Amy estaba cansada de nadar contra la corriente. Pero no dejaría que lo abandonara; había admitido sus sentimientos hippies en su cabeza, era hora de que salieran a la luz para ella.

—¡SÓLO ESTOY ATERRADO! —Amy saltó al escuchar su grito atronador—... no sabes el miedo que tengo —susurró—, ya no puedo concebir mi vida sin ti, Amy.

—No pensabas eso cuando te subiste a un tren, lejos de mí por 45 días —sus lágrimas le mojaban las mejillas a medida que seguía hablando—, ni cuando planeaste ir a Marte, o...

—¡Lo sé, Amy! —la interrumpió— A veces no sé como sonreír para ti, a veces también se me acaban las ganas de hablarte... pero te quiero —Sheldon tomó el rostro de Amy entre sus manos —. Ojalá lo entiendas, siempre te quiero, pero a veces mis abrazos no tienen calor y mi boca no sabe que decir… Pero te quiero, siempre te quiero, cuando no te convengo, cuando no me soportas, cuando me odias, te quiero.

Amy se apoyó en su calor, a punto de rendirse.

 _A punto._

—No quiero palabras, quiero acciones. Estoy harta de vivir en un amor hecho de sueños y promesas huecas —murmuró débilmente.

Mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, observó confundida como Sheldon sacaba algo del cajón de su escritorio. Al darse vuelta, vio el rostro de un hombre aferrándose a su última esperanza.

—¿Esto es lo suficientemente real para ti? Sé mi esposa, Amy —pidió, dejándose caer en una rodilla y enseñándole aquél anillo que Amy se imaginó en tantas ocasiones.

Se podía escuchar el latido frenético de ambos corazones.

—¡No!

 **o**

—Siempre te amaré Leonard. Pero no seré tan egoísta como para atarte a mí.

Penny rebuscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando dos anillos. Los dejó suavemente entre las manos de Leonard.

—Necesito arreglarme. Necesito hacer algo de mi vida antes de unirla con la tuya... si aún quieres eso, claro.

Leonard inhaló una gran cantidad de aire. Jamás había visto actuar tan maduramente a Penny; el sentimiento era agridulce. Pero sabía que las cosas no se arreglarían si regresaban inmediatamente.

Debían saber decir adiós. Debían pensar por separado. Debían sanar antes de volver a amarse, para no acabar, otra vez, del mismo modo.

—Tienes razón, Penny —Leonard rodó los anillos en la palma de su mano—. Sin embargo, quiero que guardes esto —dijo, volviendo a colocar el anillo en el dedo de Penny—... quizás parezca tonto, pero...

Leonard fue silenciado por un tierno beso.

—Será mejor que me vaya —susurró, mientras se levantaba del húmedo sofá.

Al caminar hacia la puerta, la voz de Penny lo detuvo.

—Y Leonard... te amo. No me rendiré —prometió.

Leonard sonrío. Sería un largo y agotador camino, pero estaba seguro de que valdría la pena.

 **o**

¿Porqué las acciones más tiernas que había hecho fueron impulsadas por el enojo u la desesperación? Para demostrar un punto. Para no perder una discusión; la había besado por primera vez, con enojo. Le había propuesto matrimonio, con desesperación.

Miró el rostro petrificado de Sheldon, tragó sus lágrimas y volvió a hablar.

—Levántate Sheldon... —Amy lo guio hasta su lugar en el sofá, tomando su mano en un gesto reconfortante —escucha, no hay nada que desee más... pero no iniciaremos nuestro compromiso en medio de una pelea, atravesando una mala racha, y unos minutos después de tener nuestra primera discusión real sobre nuestros sentimientos.

Sheldon guardó el anillo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Amy temió, por un instante, que haya vuelto a ser el mismo hombre cerrado de siempre.

—Perdón, Amy. Sé que no es el momento indicado... sólo, por favor, no entiendo lo que significa "tomarnos un tiempo" y no quiero estar lejos de ti, nunca más; no me alejes de ti. Ayúdame a mejorar —Amy se perdió en el azul profundo de los ojos de Sheldon, en sus palabras, en la confirmación de que realmente la amaba.

De repente, impulsados por el desgaste sentimental, el deseo de terminar la discusión, o simplemente porque se amaban; se estaban besando.

Y así los encontró Leonard minutos después.

Sonrió.

 **ooo**

 _And even when you've paid enough,_

 _Been pulled apart or been held up_

 _With every single memory_

 _Of the good or bad faces of luck_

 _Don't lose any sleep tonight_

 _I'm sure everything will end up alright_

 **o**

 _ **Un año después…**_

A veces, sin saberlo, nos encontramos en el Edén. Los vientos tienen la fuerza suficiente como para arrancar hasta las cosas que tienen raíces, como los edificios. Estamos cansados y vemos todo con malos ojos; preguntándonos cuándo llegará la calma... sólo para descubrir que ya estamos en ella.

Eso le sucedía a cierto grupo de amigos, apiñados en una sala que comenzaba a ser demasiado pequeña para todos ellos, con los cuerpos cansados de horas de trabajo y algunas preocupaciones flotando sobre sus orejas, pero en paz.

Los periodos de tormentas y huracanes habían desaparecido del panorama, para dejar sólo un suave rastro en el aire; nada era absolutamente desastroso ni mágicamente hermoso. Sólo era real, la vida misma.

—Bueno... ¡Ya todos sabemos que esta no es una cena normal, así que, quiero proponer un brindis! —gritó Amy animadamente, haciéndole gestos a Sheldon para que vaya en busca de las copas. Murmuró algo sobre ser tratado como un elfo doméstico, pero aún así, dejó ver una inusual sonrisa dentada. Todos sabían que convivir con Amy lo había cambiado en más de un sentido...

—No entiendo qué tiene de especial esta cena. Penny ha logrado obtener un pobre título que le servirá para dar clases de actuación a niños de preescolar en colegios ridículamente caros —dijo Sheldon, dejando las copas sobre la mesa. Algunas cosas, simplemente, nunca cambiarían.

—¡Fue más difícil de lo que crees, Sheldon! —se defendió Penny, lanzándole un cojín con una mano y recibiendo una copa de sidra espumosa con la otra.

Todo el grupo sabía que había motivos escondidos los cuales también serían celebrados. Como los once meses de sobriedad de Penny; un gran logro para alguien que no había admitido su problema hasta que le estalló en el rostro y le valió su relación con Leonard.

Ignorando los recuerdos tristes y concentrándose en el futuro prometedor y el presente floreciente, chocaron sus copas.

...

—¡Leonard!

Leonard dio media vuelta, viendo a Penny, que se acercaba rápidamente hacia a él, mirando cautelosamente las sombras que creaban los autos en el estacionamiento y frotándose las manos para entrar en calor.

Sostuvo la puerta de su auto y la miró con una media sonrisa.

—¿Si? —preguntó, una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca.

Penny lo miró a los ojos, sus narices estaban a milímetros, y el vapor caliente que se escapaba de sus labios le empañaba las gafas.

 _No tengas miedo._

—Te propongo un experimento... ¿psicosocial con un enfoque bioquímico? —Penny se mordió el labio—... ¿Podríamos descubrir si el gato aún está vivo? No es que se haya muerto... ¡y sé que puede estar vivo y muerto al mismo tiempo, pero sabes que yo...!

—¿Me estás invitando a salir? —preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

Penny lo besó.

—Supongo que acepto —susurró Leonard, casi contra sus labios.

Sintió la mano de Penny en el bolsillo de su abrigo, luego un suave beso en su mejilla. Observó como su figura volvía a adentrarse en el edificio, y bajó la vista a su bolsillo.

Era su anillo.

Lo volvió a rodar en su dedo con una sonrisa; a veces, era necesario perderse para volver a encontrarse. Había extrañado a Penny, pero el tiempo valió la pena.

Se tocó los labios y sonrío; habían superado la última tormenta.

—

 _ **Fin**_

—

 **Nota de autora:**

 **¡Gracias por los comentarios!... ¡Y sí, ya se acabó! Sé que tenía material suficiente como para escribir una historia mucho más rica en cuanto capítulos, conflictos, y lo que pasó en** _ **ese año**_ **. Pero supongo que no me siento cómoda comprometiéndome en una historia larga cuando aún tengo cosas que escribir.**

 **Lo que quise hacer en estos cinco capítulos fue mostrar lo parecidos que son (o yo creo que son) Sheldon y Penny en sus relaciones. Ambos fueron los que recibieron más amor y cometieron más errores, desde mi perspectiva. Y tenía que pasar** _ **algo**_ **que los impulsara a mejorar y no perder el amor de Leonard y Amy; que para mí siempre van a ser los que aman más, sin importar qué.**

 **En realidad no lamento decepcionar a las personas que esperaban un final horrible para Penny. Cometió un error, al igual que Leonard. No iba a hundirla en la miseria por ser infiel.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
